


药

by FoliageRolling



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoliageRolling/pseuds/FoliageRolling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>时间发生在徒桥事件之后，13卷结尾之前<br/>烂俗的下药梗，可我就是很想写<br/>让鲛岛小朋友做了过分的事超抱歉。别哭，等拍完这个镜头下去到青叶那里叫他给你多加个鸡腿<br/>青叶好像流氓过头了。写一半才意识到其实他也是个处男来着好像没我写得那么会搞<br/>但我管不了那么多了，就当他在耍流氓方面天赋异禀好了（。<br/>别指望让我治疗哼，我是绝对不会吃药的</p>
    </blockquote>





	药

**Author's Note:**

> 时间发生在徒桥事件之后，13卷结尾之前  
> 烂俗的下药梗，可我就是很想写  
> 让鲛岛小朋友做了过分的事超抱歉。别哭，等拍完这个镜头下去到青叶那里叫他给你多加个鸡腿  
> 青叶好像流氓过头了。写一半才意识到其实他也是个处男来着好像没我写得那么会搞  
> 但我管不了那么多了，就当他在耍流氓方面天赋异禀好了（。  
> 别指望让我治疗哼，我是绝对不会吃药的

 

帝人感觉到异物侵入了自己体内。  
痛感和其它异样的感觉，在因为高热而变得格外敏感的身体里迅速游走起来，诡异得让他害怕。他本能地想把异物挤出去，但那东西远比他所能应付的要灵活得多，一点一点地入侵的同时，还不忘轻轻地摩挲着他的肠壁，以至于帝人需要紧咬住嘴唇才不至于发出自己从来都没想过会发出的奇怪声音。那个打定了主意就是想搅乱他思维的异物却明显抱着就是要刺激帝人的坏心眼，像是要找什么东西一样在里面细细地摸索着。“放松啦，帝人前辈，嘴唇都要咬出血了。”帝人听见青叶在距离自己极近的地方轻声哼笑着。即使视觉被眼睛上覆盖的绷带剥夺，他也仍能察觉青叶凑得离自己更近。体温，气息，扳住自己的下巴的手。帝人感觉到青叶的舌头在轻舔自己为了抑制住声音已经咬到开始渗出铁锈味的嘴唇。  
帝人把头别开，却没意识到这样一来便把整侧的脖颈都彻底暴露在了青叶视线下。青叶当然不会放过这个机会。他从一侧锁骨一路向上舔到帝人的耳垂，一边用舌尖勾勒着帝人耳廓的形状，一边在帝人体内朝着某个地方勾了下手指。  
“啊，找到了。”  
他满意地听到了帝人在他耳边发出了他想要听到的声音，虽然那声音刚刚冒出个绮丽的尖便立刻被它的主人憋回了激烈地起伏了一下的胸腔里。青叶俯视整个身体都颤抖个不停的帝人。双眼被覆盖双手被束缚，被药物和他人的手指同时侵蚀着神经，帝人浑身上下都染上了一层漂亮的粉红色，那样子看上去要多煽情有多煽情，让青叶觉得就算自己理智的弦会因为他这副模样而比他还要先崩断都不稀奇。不论怎么看，帝人都像是竭尽所能地想要从那陌生又难耐的快感中逃离，只是他的身体里面却又不自觉地迎合着自己的手指，那本能的邀请青叶简直立刻就想更热情地回应一下。这种事他一定不知道吧？青叶舔舔嘴唇。而帝人同样不知道的还有，无论是他忍耐的样子还是失控的样子，在青叶的眼中都一样美味。  
所以虽然想看帝人的理智在自己给予的快感中彻底被撕裂的样子，但青叶并不着急。他的耐心向来值得骄傲。那种好像能让自己保留最后一丝自尊的压抑在他看来就如同主菜前必不可少的前菜，也是一定要好好享受的东西。  
“不舒服吗，前辈？”青叶的语气听起来满是担忧，可摆态度归摆态度，他的手指却完全没有停歇打算地摩擦起了他刚才在帝人身体里发现的那一点。帝人颤抖的幅度越来越大。他想把腿并起来，却立刻被青叶分开。“住……住手……那，那里好……好难受……”他的腰在青叶的刺激下微微抬起，终于再也无法忍耐地出声了。  
“总算愿意和我说话啦。这半天你都一言不发，我还以为我做错什么惹你生气了，超不安呢。”青叶长吁一口气。他伏向帝人，因为手指还插在帝人帝人身体里，这一动牵动了手指让帝人再次发出了呻吟，可他却好像完全没听见。“明明是前辈允许我这么做的，如果反而因为这个被讨厌，那我可就冤死啦。”他把头枕在帝人的肩膀上，一边抽插着手指，一边轻轻啃咬着帝人脖子和肩膀交界处那格外敏感的地方。  
手根本动不了的帝人既不能还击也无处可逃。“我……我又没让你做这些……嗯……”他张大嘴巴努力地呼吸着空气，仿佛这样就能让自己说话的音调平稳下来。  
“诶，那帝人前辈希望我怎么做啊？”青叶故作起天真。  
帝人怎么可能答得出来。“混蛋……啊……”他轻声骂了一句，可结果这个词的尾音却在青叶手指时机刚好的进攻下一下子变了调。  
“好难搞呢前辈，帮你解决还要被骂。”青叶在帝人一侧的乳首上咬了一下，立刻就听觉到帝人呼吸猛地急促了起来，裹着自己手指的肠壁也有些缩紧。“诶，难不成前辈很喜欢这样？”他用舌尖在留下牙印的地方慢慢打转，看准了帝人的腰高高地弓起的时机，将扩张他肠壁的手指一下子增加到了两根。  
帝人当时发出的声音差点让青叶感觉自己完全不用碰触自己下半身就能立刻射出来。  
“现在反悔让我收手还来得及哦帝人前辈，再过一会儿的话我可就彻底刹不住车了。”青叶旋转着手指咬住帝人的耳朵，“毕竟我这边的情况，搞不好比前辈还要糟糕呢……”青叶将自己的身体和帝人的紧紧贴在一起，完全勃起的分身即使隔着裤子也仍然让帝人感受到了灼人的热度。他舔吻着帝人已经无力闪躲的嘴唇，用舌头扫着他的齿列和上颚，追逐着他的舌头，剥夺了他用嘴巴呼吸的权力。  
“……滚……”一个长到让帝人几乎无法呼吸的吻结束后，青叶听见了气若游丝的声音，“赶快做完，然后滚……”  
青叶笑了起来。他慢慢把手指增加到了第三根。

 

青叶是看着鲛岛先把什么东西倒进了一个水瓶，过一会儿又装作才帮帝人拧开瓶盖的样子，把那瓶水递给帝人的。  
因为在刚才的肃清活动中右手受了伤现在完全使不上力，所以帝人完全没有起疑心，反而很感激地冲鲛岛笑了笑，把瓶子里的水灌了一大口后将水瓶放在了身边的地上。青叶知道鲛岛在帝人的水里放了什么。他前两天才听见他和阿猫他们说他从一家店里搞来了好东西，用在女人身上的话，倒在水里只需喝上一口，不管对方是谁都能轻轻松松上垒。  
“说得好像你们有可以用的对象一样。”当时正在不远处写作业的青叶呵笑一声的时候头都没抬，“因为强奸被关的话，小心进去后后门变成向日葵。”  
“滚你的青叶，信不信立刻把你变成向日葵。”“天啊，看不出来原来你一直对青叶有意思。”“快肛了他，我们会好好录下来传YOUTUBE的。”“为什么传YOUTUBE，我比较喜欢NICO。”“啊，确实NICO比较好玩呢，上面怪人很多。”“NICO的话，拍之前先给青叶找身女仆装吧，那里好像很喜欢玩这种。”“啊啊，那叫什么，cosblow。”“blow你个鬼。Play好吗。”“什么，我还以为是一种blow job，还超心动？！”“我喜欢巫女服。”“闭嘴你个邪道。”“青叶你喜欢哪个？”“我？水手服吧。这么想水手服是蓝色的，很适合我们呢，要不要以后大家一起穿啊。”“你个变态要穿自己穿。”“我更想看帝人前辈穿。”“结果你根本很开心被当成变态是吗。”“果然还是肛了他吧。”“嘻嘻。”  
再普通不过的蓝平方日常对话。没往心里去的青叶继续写他的作业，他很清楚鲛岛也就只是说说而已，他既没有真给女人下药的胆子，更没有能亲近到可以让他下药的女人，所以青叶一点都不担心他捅出什么篓子。谁知道第二天就看到他把碾碎的药片兑进了帝人的水里。  
他不可能是对帝人有什么兴趣，大概就只是想做个恶作剧……吧。青叶挠了挠头，突然烦躁起来。  
恶作剧该是我的专利吧。你们可不要随便抢我的事做啊。  
我最讨厌别人抢我东西了。  
青叶握着自己的水瓶走向靠着架子坐在地上的帝人，在他身边蹲下，一边关切地问着帝人右手受伤的情况，一边把自己和帝人一模一样的水瓶放在帝人的水瓶旁边，随后又极其自然地拿过帝人的瓶子喝一口。一系列动作一气呵成流畅坦然毫无破绽，除了一直盯着这边的鲛岛几人没人察觉到他故意拿错了瓶子。  
青叶用余光都能看到鲛岛那边几个人脸都绿了。虽然平时经常揶揄青叶，但过分的玩笑他们却从不会开在青叶身上。鲛岛当然没发现青叶把他之前的所有行动都看得一清二楚，他本身也确实因为青叶和帝人关系看起来还不错而在避着青叶，所以现在八成已经在心里陷入了完蛋了青叶误喝了下了药的水要和帝人一起中招了的恐慌。恐慌去吧，然后不管你们之后盘算着什么都给我停下。青叶用大拇指蹭了蹭自己湿润了的嘴唇，看着现在还表情沉静淡漠的帝人。药效毕竟不可能有那么快，但一想到过不了一会儿帝人便会因为身体产生的奇怪反应而陷入困惑和窘迫的样子，青叶觉得自己的体温立刻就升高了一度。  
“那个，青叶，我脸上有什么东西吗？”帝人被青叶热度有点吓人的视线盯得很不舒服。  
“啊啊没什么，”青叶从帝人身边站起来，“我在想帝人前辈受了伤的话，今天再去漫画吧之类的地方过夜会有点不方便吧。要不要来我家？”  
“不用了，太麻烦你怎么好意思。只不过是出了点血而已，不碍事。”帝人想要站起来。不知是不是青叶的错觉，他好像是踉跄了一下。  
于是青叶伸手去扶他。在碰到帝人腰的一刹那，他感觉帝人一下子僵住了。  
药效不会那么快可却也真不慢。他看着帝人领口里露出的锁骨和脖子，觉得自己的身体也跟着发起热来。  
“哪里会麻烦啦，帝人前辈你有些时候真是客气得让人怪不好意思的。住在我家的话，我们明天一起出来也好今晚帮你手换药也好，我这边也会比较方便哦。”  
他没有给帝人更多踌躇的时间，便拜托负责开车的伙伴把他和帝人一起送回自己家。帝人还想要拒绝，急忙去拉青叶。结果刚碰到青叶的手就像是被烫伤一样把手缩了回去。  
鲛岛他们也因为心怀鬼胎而闹着青叶和帝人赶快回家不要再在外面呆了。失去最好的拒绝时机的帝人就这样被青叶半强迫地带回了家。一路上，他都在拼命喝水，仿佛这样就可以浇灭身体里正在燃烧的东西一样。可青叶其实早已趁鲛岛他们没注意时把他和帝人的水瓶又换了回去，所以帝人的行为不过是在用掺了药的水给自己火上浇油。以至于进了青叶家之后，他立刻因为脱力而跪倒在了玄关。“前辈是不是不舒服啊？”青叶慢慢地从帝人背后用手环住他的肩膀去摸他的额头，很明显地感觉到帝人在自己的触碰下颤抖个不停。  
“我……我也不知道。那个，能，能先借我卫生间用下吗？”帝人看不到自己现在的表情，所以他完全没意识到自己看向青叶的视线里包含了多少水汽。  
青叶做了个请便的动作。帝人几乎是落荒而逃地去了卫生间。  
青叶很确定自己没有听见帝人落锁的声音。他笑盈盈地从柜子里翻出医药箱，思考着帝人到底是因为太信任自己而没有防备呢，还是因为实在已经没有多余的力气去防备了。  
怎样都好。拎着医药箱站在卫生间门口听着里面哗哗响起水声的青叶，感觉到这半天一直伪装淡定自己终于也快到忍耐极限了。他推开了卫生间的门。  
帝人把整个脑袋放在洗脸池的凉水龙头下冲着，水流开得过猛，甚至连受伤的右手被溅到了水也没有察觉。他也没意识到青叶慢慢地来到了他身后，直到青叶把手搭在他的肩膀上。  
他吓了一跳，慌忙直起身子回头，却在慌乱中失去了重心。本能地想要去抓什么东西却徒劳无货的手将流理台上的牙刷香皂沐浴液全都带在了地上，连带着想拉住他的青叶也跟着一起摔倒了。  
他枕在青叶垫在他后脑的手掌上，半天才适应因为天旋地转而晃动个不停的世界。终于找回呼吸能力后他立刻就想向想青叶道歉，却被青叶俯身下来的一个吻把意识从脑海里打了出去。  
衣服被掀开，一只手从腹部向上抚摸至胸口，然后在心脏的附近磨人地打着转。水流的哗哗声扰得人心烦意乱，但他居然能在这声音中清楚地听到青叶的心跳。棚顶的灯光刺得他眼底生痛，他只能闭上眼睛，任牙齿被分开后青叶的舌尖慢慢研磨着他的上颚。他扒在青叶背上的手指难耐地抓着青叶的衣服。  
——不对，我在干什么？  
帝人突然清醒了过来。他想推开已经将一只手伸向他胯下的青叶，但因为实在没使上力气，反而被青叶抓住了手腕。“气氛正好呢前辈，别突然推人家啊。”青叶的距离近得能让帝人听到他的呼吸声。  
“青，青叶，你，你在干吗？”帝人的声音慌乱得像是要哭出来。  
“干嘛？这个……因为太明白反而有点难解释呢。”青叶摆出一副苦恼的表情。他用自己嵌在帝人两腿间的膝盖蹭了蹭帝人的裆部，满足地看到帝人倒吸一口冷气。“你看，前辈这里现在是这个样子，而说实话我那里的情况也差不多。身陷生理困惑的前后辈团结友爱互帮互助地一下解决问题，我大抵就是在做这种……”  
“胡说什么啊你！”帝人的脸涨得像是能滴下血，眼角渗出的泪水让青叶想立刻舔上去，“说到底为什么会变这么奇怪！你到底对我做了什么！”  
“帝人前辈你啊，明明聪明得要命，可有些时候也迟钝得要命，没防备得要命。”青叶握着帝人的手腕，把他的双手按在头顶，“为什么会变成这种情况，原因随便想想都显而易见吧。是不是我们平时的样子太乖巧了让前辈忘了我们其实也是一群不良少年啊？而不良少年一般都会做些什么呢？敲诈，勒索，小偷小摸，顺手牵羊，抽烟喝酒，嗑药赌博。帝人前辈你是不知道不良少年碰到喜欢却又把不到的女孩子的时候，都会用些什么手段吗？”  
帝人的瞳孔缩小了一下。“……所以你拿错我们两个喝水的瓶子，是故意的……？”  
青叶微微张开嘴巴，紧接着笑着偏了偏头。“原来你当时发现了啊。”青叶突然起了恶作剧的心情。在帝人眼里，是鲛岛还是自己给帝人下了药已经完全无所谓了，反正现在压在帝人身上的人是他。他把脸凑到和帝人鼻尖几乎相贴的位置：“是啊，我在我的水瓶里放了药，故意想要给你喝的。要怪就怪你自己实在是太多可乘之机好了。说起来既然当时看到我换了水瓶，为什么还装作什么都没发生地放任我去做啊？那可是在和我间接接吻诶帝人前辈？”  
帝人盯着青叶的眼睛看了两秒，却蓦地垂下眼帘，把脸扭向一边。  
“那，反正事已如此，与其我们都憋着忍着谁都不舒服，还不如互相帮助解决一下，我反正是这么想的。”即使帝人怎样地踢打挣扎，他还是解开了帝人的裤带和拉链。“别乱动啊帝人前辈，别忘了你的手可是受伤了呀。”压着帝人手腕的青叶看着帝人右手上的伤叹了口气。他拽过刚才拿进来却因为摔倒而丢在一边的医药箱，从里面扯出来了一段绷带，将帝人的手捆住以限制住他的行动。“稍稍忍耐一下吧，绝对会比自己做舒服。啊，不过仔细想想帝人前辈应该没有自己做过，所以恐怕没法比较吧？”他用右手大拇指蹭着帝人的脸颊，却被对他怒目而视的帝人一口咬在了大拇指上。  
青叶看着含着自己手指的帝人，只觉得自己下半身变得更热了。一个丑陋的疤痕就留在离帝人咬着的地方不远的虎口处，那是黄金周时帝人用圆珠笔从青叶手上穿过去后留下的痕迹，也是青叶和帝人约定好互相利用彼此的契约书。“说起来，我之前就一直在想，到底要在什么时候利用帝人前辈会比较好。”他用大拇指压了压帝人的舌头，察觉到他在挑逗自己的帝人立刻咬得更狠了，可青叶也明显因为这痛感笑得更加开心起来。“你看，我们说好的等价交换不是吗？不过到现在为止，好像都只有帝人前辈在单方面地利用我们的力量，我们这边好像还没怎么利用过帝人前辈呢。干脆趁着这个机会还我一些怎么样？”  
帝人突然不咬了。  
“现在突然又想起来谈价钱的话，我这边也很麻烦啊，青叶。”愤怒，羞涩，不甘还有不安，之前这些还在他脸上鲜艳得像刚铺上画布的染料的表情一下子全部褪得一干二净，他面无表情的脸上现在就只剩下被药物催生出来的情欲染上的艳丽的绯红，好像刚才那个还因为羞愤而几乎哭出来的少年从来没存在过。“装成一副蚀本买卖的样子，你是当我不知道你私底下利用Dollars的名义都做了些什么吗？”  
“你在说什么我可一点都听不懂呢，前辈。”青叶故作苦恼，“我每天处理上学，社团活动还有蓝平方的事都要忙死了，哪里还有时间做别的。”  
“是啊，我也很想知道你哪里来的那么多时间，不管什么事情都能横插一脚。”帝人冷笑一声，“确实我无法否认，就表面来看我一直在恬不知耻地在单方面利用你，硬要讲的话我是没什么好说的。所以如果你真觉得通过眼下这种方式也满足我们的交易的话，我反正不赔本。”  
“不赔本……吗？你衡量的标准可真有趣呢帝人前辈。”  
“我在捅穿你虎口的时候就说过了吧，之后愿对我做什么都随你们便。结果你反而先忘了是吗？”  
“拜你好意提醒，刚刚想起来了。”  
“那就别客气地请便吧。只是，如果这次之后再让我发现你私底下利用Dollars去做了什么的话，就不要怪我这边不客气了。”  
即使双手被捆又被自己用这样屈辱的样子压在下面，可他不是虚张声势，这一点青叶比任何人都清楚。痛感和甜蜜感沿着神经，一起从右手的伤疤处爬向青叶的胸口。“都说了，你在说什么我可听不懂呢，帝人前辈。我可一直是乖得很哦。”他用牙齿一点点解开帝人衣服的扣子。  
“嗯，没关系，我会找机会让你听懂的。”没有挣脱也没有丝毫迎合，帝人的视线直直地看着天花板，“还有就是，反正手已经被捆了，干脆也帮我把眼睛蒙上吧。依你的性格，这么做应该不讨厌吧？”  
青叶把手撑在帝人的头部两侧，呼吸有明显加重的趋势。“喜欢极了。只是看不出原来前辈也喜欢这种PLAY是吗？”  
“是啊。超喜欢的。只要接下来不要让我看到你那张脸的话。”帝人再次向青叶绽放出毫无一丝杂质的笑容。

 

同时翻搅着身体内侧的三根手指让帝人本就已经所剩无几的余裕急速消耗着，他竭尽全力抵抗药性所装出的气势在青叶的撩拨下渐渐溃不成军。身体被强制打开的痛苦和弱点被来回摩擦的快感，无论怎样忍耐，他都无法控制地发出了羞耻的呜咽声。  
“吸得好厉害啊前辈，”青叶就像是发自内心的赞叹落在帝人耳里简直十足的讽刺，“虽然摆出一副抗拒的样子，但这里却迫不及待地缠着我的手指，简直就像女孩子一样！……当然其实我也没见过女孩子的就是啦。不过果然是药的力量吧？所以刚才提到Dollars时还凛然得让我都有点心虚了的前辈，一下子就不见了呢。”  
帝人想叫青叶闭嘴，却已经无法发出自己想要发出的声音。他用被捆住的手徒劳地抓着青叶的手臂，在上面留下了一道道指甲痕。是啊，是药的作用，只可能是药的作用，所以脑子就像被烧坏掉了，身体也完全不像是自己的。他不想承认青叶的亲吻和抚弄确实满足了自己的同时又在其他地方开出了巨大的洞。前所未有的感觉在所有神经回路里不断盘旋。他想要解脱，又想要被填满。他一次次想并拢膝盖，又一次次被青叶笑着扳开。“不过说起来，就算是从来没有过经验，至少也该知道在一般情况下男人解决这种问题不会靠后面。但帝人前辈却自然而然地就接受了呢，该不该说前辈是有特别的天赋啊。我说，前辈，后面都被抚慰成这样了，前面就一点都不寂寞吗？”他用另一只手握住帝人从刚才开始就已经完全勃起的分身，边上下抚弄着，边用指甲扣向顶端早已不断渗出透明液体的铃口。  
“呐呐，前辈，前面和后面，哪边感觉更好啊？”  
“哈啊……！住……！”  
那是比一直以来所承受的还要强烈数倍的快感。身体里的洞崩塌得越来越大。前后同时被青叶夹攻，再没有丝毫忍耐可能的帝人在青叶的手心里释放了出来。  
一直都崩得紧紧的的帝人的身体一下子变得非常柔软。高潮的余韵让他一瞬间彻底脱力，但意外地也恢复了些神智。然而或许还是因为药物的作用，帝人身体里的洞丝毫没有被填满的迹象。“怎么前辈自顾自地就去啦，我这边都还没开始呢。”青叶将手指从帝人身体里退出来。屈辱感排山倒海地涌来，帝人抬起腿朝着青叶的方向狠狠地踹了过去。  
可因为根本看不见，所以不但没有踢中目标，还被青叶抓住了脚踝，更大地分开了双腿。“看吧，风景这么漂亮，刚才干嘛总是那么急着并上腿啊。”青叶说。帝人感觉到青叶把自己的腿架在了肩膀上。因为这个姿势帝人的腰被抬起一个相当不妙的角度，让猛然间意识到接下来会发生什么的帝人有些失措。  
“住，住手！”  
“根本没法住手吧？还记着前辈刚才说让我做完了赶紧滚呢。为了滚快点，现在开始我可要好好加油了。”  
“你……！”  
“而且都说了，我们现在的情况可是需要互帮互助的。只有前辈一个人舒服了的话，对我也太不公平了吧。”  
帝人感觉到有什么灼热的东西抵在了自己的后面。为了不让自己发出让自己的自尊心破碎得更彻底的声音，他只能再次咬紧嘴唇。  
“其实我一直想问，帝人前辈面对我们所有人时那种毫无危机意识的态度，是真不知道自己可能会被怎么对待，还是即使遭遇什么也完全不在意呢。”帝人感觉青叶一边说话，一边用手扳住了他的腰，将自己拉近他，“随随便便地接受别人给的饮料，随随便便地让人亲近，随随便便地跟人回家，随随便便地进了卫生间又不知道上锁，随随便便地就被人像这样压在地上还主动让对方蒙上自己的眼睛。是信任我吗？是因为我已经和你签订了所谓的契约就放心了吗？是以为我会是个守信用的人说到就做到吗？到底为什么啊，前辈，告诉我啊……”  
青叶拉着帝人的腰将自己慢慢地嵌进他的身体里。将即使已经被手指扩张过，在被进入时帝人仍然感觉到一阵尖锐的痛。所幸青叶似乎并不急着一下子就整都进入，动作小心得可称得上是温柔体贴，简直就像是在照顾帝人的感受。  
但那怎么可能。  
“再或者，前辈根本就没把我放在眼里吧？”话音刚落的青叶一下子将自己带着莫可名状焦躁的灼热刺进了帝人身体里的最深处，心满意足地听着本能地勾起双腿的帝人发出近似于哭泣的声音。  
“也没办法啦，谁叫前辈满心都是Dollars和其他的哪个谁呢，看得见我才奇怪。不过，就算是不想看我也没关系，想要彻底无视我也没关系。至少现在让前辈发出这样的声音的可是我哦。只有这点，请务必，务必，绝对不要忘掉就好。”  
“混蛋……会……好好……记……着……嗯啊……”  
“啊，听你这么说我可就放心了……嗯……”青叶动了起来。  
咎由自取。在青叶缓慢开始的抽插中渐渐丢失了呼吸频率的帝人，脑海里现在浮现出这个词。那可怕东西一次次地打开自己想要闭合的身体，然而更可怕的是，帝人居然发现自己已经彻底被药控制住了的身体对这侵入物产生了异样的期待。他咬住自己被绷带捆住的手腕，结果立刻被青叶发现。青叶伏在了他身上，把头钻进了他两臂间的空隙里，将他的手腕与嘴巴隔离开。  
“把前辈的手绑起来也不光是因为我的恶趣味啦。本来就有伤不要咬了好吗。实在不行就咬我肩膀。”青叶舔了舔帝人的锁骨，朝着他刚才发现的帝人身体内的那一点一顶。  
帝人一下子收紧了揽在青叶肩上的胳膊，腿也攀住了青叶的腰。  
“就说……嗯……两个人互相帮忙很舒服吧，前辈……”青叶坏心眼的声音听起来也有些不稳了。  
来自药和青叶的双重刺激引发的高热覆盖上帝人的大脑，所有刚才还清清楚楚的排斥和坚持，都随着崩坏的理性乱成一团糟。被亲吻很舒服，被啃咬很舒服，被贯穿摩擦很舒服，被青叶也已经变得越发细碎的喘息洒在耳边而舒服。明明这么舒服到连脑浆都快要沸腾了，他之前到底在矜持些什么呢？一直以来都强制自己深信和遵守的东西突然就想不起来了。他用指甲和牙齿同时撕扯着青叶脊背和肩膀的皮肤，然后换回了青叶一个极具侵略性的吻。他也狠狠咬回了青叶的嘴唇。  
青叶实在太碍眼了。如果不是他带着阴谋硬生生地闯了过来，如果不是完全无能为力的自己只能利用青叶的力量去寻找自己丢失了的东西，帝人简直一分一秒都不想看到青叶。  
所以只是彼此利用就好了。只要表面上装作还过得去就好了。  
帝人本来一直以来都是这么想的。  
可就快要不属于自己的大脑让帝人忘记了一直以来都这么坚持的理由。那仿佛灭顶一般的痛苦和快感现在居然仿佛有了点救赎的意味，将那些他一直以来深信不疑的东西全部击溃，碾碎。他用仅剩的理智庆幸着此刻自己的一半面颊都隐藏在绷带下。就像青叶经常对他撒谎那样，他也对青叶撒了个谎。与其说他是不想看到青叶的脸，其实是更不想让青叶看到自己的脸。因为他知道，即使是撒谎的惯犯，他们的表情和眼神能暴露的东西也实在太多了。有一些东西他都已经隐藏这么久了，所以他不能让那一直以来都能埋多深就埋多深的情感在这种场合暴露得功亏一篑。  
青叶突然停了下来。  
“……就这么难受吗。”他用手摸上帝人的脸，“到底是有多难受啊……我这边，我这边可明明开心得不得了啊……”  
无法被吸收泪水从帝人脸上已经湿透了的绷带缝隙里流了出来。青叶贴上帝人的额头，不知道是不是因为卫生间内的回音，帝人觉得青叶明明听起来像是在笑的声音，比自己的还要沙哑。  
“不如这样吧，前辈，如果实在难受得无法忍耐，就干脆把我想成别人好了。觉得恶心我就不出声，想听其它的声音我就去找下变声器。说起来前辈你知道吗，我第二次见到你时就是在来良的学园祭呢。那个时候我刚好因为某些事用得上变声器，就买了一个来着。所以如果你觉得可以的话，如果你觉得现在压在你身上的人是我实在是没法忍受的话，那东西我可以拿出来用用哦。虽然可以调整的声音有限，但巧的是有一个频段和纪……”  
世界突然颠倒了位置。  
当后脑因为撞击在地面而一阵钝痛的青叶意识到是帝人把他反过来压倒了时，帝人正骑在他的腰上。因为刚才的摩擦和挣扎，绷带从帝人的眼睛上脱落。立场的调转让一时间没反应过来的青叶微微张开了嘴巴。他看着坐在自己身上的帝人，一瞬间有些失神。又和那个时候一样——他伸出手去捧住帝人的脸——和刺穿我手掌那个时候一样，明明是非常熟悉的脸，但仅仅是看着他那自己见所未见的表情，就会觉得像是在看其他人  
“我，难不成是按了什么不得了的开关吗？”青叶笑了，“如果早知道绷带下是这样的表情，我说什么都不会蒙上前辈的脸。”  
“一直都扯动扯西地说个不停。不说废话你就硬不起来吗？”帝人用捆在一起的手腕打开青叶抚摸自己面颊的手，然后微微弯下腰俯视着青叶。青叶的分身还插在他的身体里，这个动作让在药力的作用下其实也随时可以崩溃的青叶吸了口冷气，但远应比青叶要更接近于临界点的帝人脸上的表情却居然分毫未动，真的就像青叶所言被按下了什么开关一样。“就算是从来没有过经验，至少也该知道在一般情况下男人解决这种问题时太过啰嗦会被人当成无能吧，你也真是无能得很自然而然吗。啊，结果被我说着这样的话鄙视的时候捅进我身体里的那东西却好像变大了点呢。你也算是有特别的天赋啊，青叶。”  
“……还真是几乎一字不落地还给我了呢，帝人前辈……结果前辈刚才……嗯……快要不行了的样子都是装出来的吗……”  
“我可没有那种恶趣味，只是听到了你也有自己很恶心的自知之明后，想到了自己居然接受了这么恶心的事，所以清醒了一点罢了。”  
“哈哈，是吗，早知道不提醒前辈这件事了……”青叶看着在自己身上慢慢动起腰来的帝人，“可结果前辈对这么恶心的事，倒也挺有兴趣的……唔！”  
“我只是……嗯……讨厌半途而废罢了。”帝人咬上了青叶的耳朵，用舌尖在青叶的耳廓里一点一点地舔着，“而且你说的没错……嗯……做到一半停下来，对哪边都不好呢……”他的腰摆动得越来越激烈，不多一会儿，青叶的脸便由绯红彻底涨成了通红。  
“等……等下……前，前辈……！”在射精前一刻，青叶紧紧抓住了帝人，似乎是想将帝人从自己身上拉开。但帝人没给他这个机会。滚烫的热流全部都注进了帝人的身体里，连着青叶低沉的喘息也都被突然亲上他嘴唇的帝人全部吞了下去。  
“怎么自顾自地就去了。”在从青叶身上抬起身时帝人说，“我这边才刚开始呢。说好了要公平地互帮互助的，你快给我做到最后啊。”

 

手机一直在枕边震着，可青叶却像没听到一样，只是呆呆地看着天花板。连挂了三次都没有挂通，最后对方终于允许青叶的电话为其接通留言信箱。  
“喂喂，青叶……呃……是我啦，是我……”  
鲛岛的声音。  
青叶露出了厌烦的表情，他现在最不想听到的就是鲛岛的声音。他伸出手去想把电话彻底关掉，却因为听到了鲛岛的声音里有一种不同于以往的战战兢兢而停住了手。  
“那个……”小心意义的鲛岛充满了违和感，“你带帝人前辈回家后……没出什么事吧？啊……那个……怎么说……哎我其实没恶意的，就是因为没处可用，所以寻思恶作剧一下，所以把昨天找到的那个药在帝人前辈水里添了点。我真没恶意的啊！就只是想试试药效罢了，但是你知道咱们身边这帮家伙都是那种平时就很靠下半身思考的人了，万一给他们用了，谁知道他们会做出什么事来。然后我也根本没想拿你开玩笑，但是，但是……哎，你知不知道你和帝人前辈说话时拿错了水，结果把有药的那瓶喝了啊？我是真没恶意！真的就只是想开个小玩笑！……”  
我知道。青叶在心里说。我知道，和你们之前做过的事比起来，这次根本就算不上什么。就算是讲到恶意，我们这群人里对他有着最强烈的恶意的，从来就不是你们。  
青叶想到帝人俯视自己时的表情，一边笑着，一边咬住了自己有着伤疤的右手虎口。  
“……所以，你和帝人前辈现在到底怎么样啊？”鲛岛继续说着，“那药是不是超级不好受啊？实在难受，就，就自己撸个几发解决了得了，别太害羞哈！还有，那什么，如果你听到留言的时候帝人前辈还在你那儿，千万帮我也跟他陪个不是哈。咱们刚上车打算送你俩回家时，我就有给他发邮件和他道歉来着，结果到现在也没回我……”  
青叶猛地从床上坐了起来。  
“喂，你刚才说什么？”青叶按下接听键。  
“说什……诶我说青叶你个混蛋你在听啊？那你干嘛不接我电话啊？”  
平时最喜欢和同伴插科打诨的青叶唯独这个时候不想和他纠结这种问题。“别废话，我问你刚才说什么？”  
“啊？就我说我给帝人前辈发了邮件道歉说我手贱给他下了点，下了点那什么药来着。当时咱不一起坐车上吗，我在副驾驶，你俩在后面。我本来通过后视镜看到他当时明明握着手机有在看的，结果到现在也没回我邮件。我怕他是气疯了，所以才这么急着找你的……不过你到底为什么不接我电话啊你个混蛋？喂，喂喂！……”  
青叶按死了电话，又倒回了床上。  
帝人刚才已经离开了，离开时一言不发。青叶头一次觉得自己家玄关的灯居然有些昏暗，以至于他一点都看不清帝人的脸。  
他当时到底是怎样的表情呢。  
青叶一点都想不起来了。那个时候他也完全不想去看。他只觉得有什么东西应该彻底被自己摧毁了吧？即使那东西其实也根本就没曾存在过。  
但是鲛岛的一通电话却把这一切都推翻了。  
——现在一想在我还没有提过是有人在他水里下药时，他自己就意识到是水瓶根本就很奇怪。  
——他也完全没有指责质问我为什么下药，反而是确认我拿错瓶子是不是故意的。  
——结果从一开始就什么都知道。  
“……说起来既然当时看到我换了水瓶，为什么还装作什么都没发生地放任我去做啊？那可是在和我间接接吻诶帝人前辈？”  
青叶想起了自己这样说时帝人先是愣了一下，又把脸扭向一边的样子。那个表情压过了今晚的所有回忆，一瞬间在青叶脑海中变得鲜活无比。  
他用右手紧紧地抓住了自己的胸口。  
“糟了，药效退不下去了……”他轻轻说。

【fin】

**Author's Note:**

> 来点废话^q^：
> 
> 一段肉拖了两个礼拜终于写完了
> 
> 脑补成青叶和帝人一做做了两个礼拜或许会开心点（揍
> 
> 青叶全程都有点过分呢，所以最后看他被欺负我好开心（。
> 
> 毕竟他在帝人对自己的感情方面误会帝人误会得也真够厉害的。在帝人的立场来看，被推倒时对方居然说“我上你只是为了做个交易哦”，做到一半被说“诶呀你要是不喜欢被我上可以把我想成其他人，好比你哪个朋友”，就算是出于各种原因不想承认自己已经喜欢上了青叶，帝人仍然会生气吧。青叶根本不是“按下了开关”，而是踩到了地雷
> 
> 以及，是的，这篇文就是以帝人其实也喜欢青叶，但不想表露也不想承认为前提
> 
> 我不太喜欢只有单方面抱有感情的强X戏码。所以，就算看起来是半强迫式的，如果看到最后能传导到这其实只是个披着强X外皮，而内在是因为帝人那边的感情极不安定，所以隐藏的极深的两情相悦的故事就好啦（合掌
> 
> 从帝人在刻意隐藏的这个理由来看的话，喜欢帝人喜欢到很多想法都一百八十度大转变，明明两人距离总是很近却总也得不到回应的青叶会因为这份喜欢变得有些极端，以至于做出了看起来很糟糕的事，似乎也情有可原……吧
> 
> 在SH都出了的现在还写这么糟糕的青帝稍稍有点怪。所以这样的青帝大概是最后一次了
> 
> 以后就配合SH（但说到底也就一张彩图啊）多多撒糖吧！（挥舞着“青帝HE”的大旗跑起来
> 
> 那么就酱！


End file.
